Bajo la palma de mis manos, hay cenizas
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Buck lleva un suetér tejido, afuera llueve con pequeñas ráfagas de aire helado. Ofrece un baile y luego, su corazón se rompe. [AU. Stucky] (Angst/Hurt)


**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y sus respectivos creadores._

_**Nota:** AU. Angst. Stucky. Tambien publicado en Wattpad._

* * *

**.**

**'Bajo la palma de mis manos, hay cenizas'**

—_Capitulo __único_

Buck lleva un suéter tejido. Es el primero que su hermana pequeña había logrado terminar, en ese curso que hizo hace tres meses.

Es cálido, con puntos flojos en los codos y más en la espalda. Buck lo ama, como ama el color verde bosque que eligió para la prenda. Así que no hay devoluciones en sus planes de futuro cercano.

Afuera llueve, con pequeñas ráfagas heladas que golpean ocasionalmente los cristales de la sala. La temporada comienza y es bueno que sea esa tarde, porque no ha dejado que Alpine ronde el vecindario y ahora duerme, hecha un ovillo luminoso en la esquina detrás del sofá.

También es bueno que Steve volviera temprano.

Sería más fácil, con su valor comprimiendo sus costillas y no esfumándose en una maratón por el parque estatal.

Sabe que Steve está a punto de salir de la habitación, porque la ducha se cerró hace diez minutos, de modo que enciende el estéreo que Sam les había ayudado a elegir y pone una canción suave.

Que baile con la lluvia.

Buck escucha los pies de Steve llegar antes de que pueda esconder sus emociones, así que mantiene un par de mechones cerca de sus mejillas. Quizás acepte el cupón de descuento en el salón de estética, que Natasha sugirió en broma, más tarde.

Ahora Steve está mirándolo con todas esas ideas terribles que tiene y no puede esconder. Ese azul que ya no soporta.

—¿No me debes un baile, Stevie?

Nunca ha tenido la intención de bailar su primera canción, de esta manera. Porque no hay velas, ni trajes, ni un candelabro costoso colgando sobre sus cabezas armonizando la escena. Pero es lo que es.

Y es su baile.

Buck lo toma lento, como su madre le enseñó en las tardes perezosas mientras oía sus halagos en rumano. Posa su mano en la cintura de Steve y la tibieza va primero, luego el estremecimiento de su cuerpo al ser tocado.

Steve sólo gana una pulgada, pero desaparece en un balanceo entre la isla de la cocina y el sillón individual. Su cuerpo grande se inclina hacia Buck, como si fuera inevitable. Reduce el espacio, hasta que comparten la respiración, dedos aferrándose a un salvavidas.

Y duele.

Ninguno lleva medias o zapatos, así que cuando Buck gira a Steve, hay un sonido pegajoso tratando de seguir el movimiento. Pero ambos lo olvidan.

Buck siente el corazón de Steve golpeando entre ellos. Y no tiene idea si es el único con las mejillas húmedas, mientras suenan las ultimas lineas de su canción.

Se detienen y el silencio cae como un telón cerrado. Frentes unidas, párpados ocultando todo lo que no pueden gritar.

Hasta que uno exhala. El mundo vuelve a girar, Buck puede mirar ahora cada detalle del rostro de la persona que ama.

Buck sonríe, acariciando la mejilla de Steve. Todavía tiene un color poco saludable de su ultima misión, aún sigue ese punto en su ceja izquierda sin cerrar. Luce igual a cuando lo rescataba de peleas en un callejón olvidado de Brooklyn, casi igual a excepción de sus ojos.

Steve mantiene un fuego que no es posible de soportar. Un calor abrasador que consume todo a su paso, fuera de control, siempre hambriento.

Y sabe, que ya no es suficiente para él.

Buck acaricia con su mano de metal, la suave tela de ese suéter azul bebé, que viste. El segundo intento de Becca.

—Lo siento, Stevie.

Se inclina hasta besarlo con suavidad, memorizando el roce de su barba espesa y la suavidad de su boca. Steve siempre tuvo esa pequeña boca suave, con sabor a naranja.

No dice nada más.

Y Steve no retiene sus dedos, ni su cintura. Lo deja ir. Ambos lo hacen.

Buck se aleja hasta encontrar las llaves del departamento, y el bolso sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Alpine estará segura allí, hasta que se establezca en su nuevo hogar y Shuri le consiga todo el juego para gatos que prometió. Se coloca las botas en el recibidor.

Sólo voltea cuando tiene la puerta abierta y la lluvia repiquetea contra el porche.

Steve está de pie, tan hermoso como siempre. Tan inalcanzable, como ahora sabe.  
Y simplemente lo retiene para grabar la memoria, hasta que su corazón se detiene un latido.

Es como contemplar un edificio en llamas.

Luego sale de la casa.

Toma el auto pequeño que Sam insistió en que conservara y enciende el motor, acomodando su bolso en el asiento del acompañante. Deja la calle en menos de cinco respiraciones.

Solo cuando está a tres calles de Shuri, rompe a llorar sobre el volante. Estaciona frente a una lavandería, dejando que su corazón se rompa a gusto, lento y espeso. Una a una, cada vez que Steve regresó de una misión peligrosa, cada vez que encontraba la mitad de la cama vacía. Por cada vez que lo veía continuar peleando una guerra que jamás fue de ellos, que los estaba enterrando.

Una pelea que no ganarían nunca y que Steve siempre tomaría.

Buck mira como la llovizna mas calma bañaba el parabrisas, que continua su movimiento ondulante. Y se dice que hay suficiente dolor para cubrir todo el mundo si sólo se quedara allí, esperando por alguien que ya no regresaría.

Porque Stevie no regresaría a casa. No quería hacerlo y mirar. No se detenía, no podía.

Buck lo sabe.

Su mano de metal, se amolda al volante de nuevo y piensa que llevar una marca real de todo eso, significaba más que tomar antidepresivos. Significaba lineas que no volvería a romper.

Enciende el coche, mientras sintoniza una estación local de música pop. En marcha, mientras el nudo en su garganta deja de apretar. A cada calle menos presión.

Bucky Barnes simplemente decide seguir adelante. Porque es lo que se debía a él mismo, y a todo lo que vivió con _Stevie _antes. Seguir adelante.

Porque el final de la linea no existía, si eras lo suficientemente valiente para entenderlo.

Y Buck lo comprende al fin, luego de cinco años de esperar por un hogar del que sólo quedaban cenizas.

Lo deja ir.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Este pequeño OS es un poco triste, pero Buck pudo encontrar su camino de regreso. _  
_Si necesitan un pequeño __contexto__, aquí no hay súper __poderes__, ni __asesino__ a sueldo. Son dos hombres que se __amaron__ y que __sirvieron__ en el ejercito __juntos__, hasta que Buck __perdi__ó__ su brazo y se __retir__ó__. Steve no puede hacerlo._  
_¿Qué les parece?_

_¡Besitos y gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
